The one
by DreamixAngel
Summary: There's a new girl at Domino High and rumours about her are spreading like a wild fire. Can she really defeat Yugi Muto? Why is Kaiba trying so hard to befriend her?
1. Chapter 1

_I know, I know, all of you would kill me for this, but both my beta and I agree that this is better than my old version. Thanks for all the support and what not. _

_Please, just tell me which you prefer: this or the older version. That way I'll know…_

_Happy reading!_

_###############_

**Chapter one**

**Arrival**

I hate my life and I can't possibly tell you how much. I miss my old self: the one who was always care-free, energetic, selfless and caring. That part of life has been thrown away, never to be retrieved…

I've always felt this emptiness inside of me and I know where it came from. This emptiness, however, has never been filled, not even by a small bit. This very emptiness was left by my mother on the day she saw the light and went to it, ready for a new life, one that will last for all eternity.

My father is still with me, but things just aren't the same anymore. He fell in love with someone and I know I can't make him leave her. It is his life and he can live it in any way he wishes, I just wish it wasn't the way he was doing it right now.

Her name is Cassandra. I liked the idea of having a new mother, but that was before she became what children fear most from fairytales: the ugly stepmother. I welcomed her with open arms, as well as my stepsister, but I now regret that very decision.

I always think about my mother and who wouldn't? She was an angel from Heaven and no one will tell you otherwise. During my birth, the doctors told her that either she or I would die, but she said nothing and pushed on. I came out and we both were fine. When she was later asked about it, she simply stated that her daughter or son would live even it meant she couldn't. I was told this at the age of six and I've never forgotten it. Sacrificing her life for that of someone else is truly amazing and must be rewarded with eternity in Heaven.

My mother left me with one gift: a necklace. It consisted of a blue butterfly pendant on a silver chain. On the back it had five words, beautifully engraved on the silver surface: spread your wings and fly. I have spread my wings, but it seems I have a problem with the flying part, actually, I have a few.

I don't mind having a stepmother, I mind that she's trying to take my mother's place. Her rules are just too much for me, so I keep to myself and obey like a good girl, though on the inside I'm burning to break free from her chains. I will leave the moment I can, but right now I'm bonded by law to stay until the age of eighteen.

"Zandria," my father's gentle voice interrupted my train of thought. "What are my rules?"

"Stay out of trouble, pay attention and don't do something that'll harm your reputation," I simply replied, still thinking and gazing out the window.

My father seemed satisfied with the answer and continued to drive, the air being filled with light conversation between my parents and sister. I'm the odd one out and the silent one, but once word gets out…

My father turned a corner and my new torture chamber came into view, my hazel eyes catching the building. It seemed friendly enough, but school had always been torture for me, regardless of how friendly and helpful anyone was.

My father parked the car and I got out, slinging my blue bag over my shoulder. I sighed, dared myself to take a look and walked through the gates, keeping my head down. I knew what would happen and Fate answered me with its usual mocking: turning your fear into a harsher reality.

I could sense people pointing and laughing, deliberating over whether or not I should change my hair colour. I loved my flowing maroon hair, even if it clashed so badly with the pink and light-blue school uniform. I simply ignored everyone and made my way to the office, ready to make a horrible first impression. To put it bluntly: I refuse to be in the same school as my stepsister and the sooner I get expelled, the better.

Unfortunately, my father thought the same thing and told me that if I didn't behave, he would disown me. With me, being me, I simply sighed and nodded, showing that I agreed and would behave myself.

I looked up just to open the door and step inside, my parents following me as my stepsister went off to find her friends. Cassandra led the way to the office and I followed quietly, being as obedient and quite as I can before I loose control.

Approaching a brown door, my father knocked and a bald man invited us in. I mentally sighed and walked in, not wanting to look at the person in charge of my newest hell. We spent about five minutes there before I was excused. I was so grateful to get out, I didn't even say anything and bolted out the door while my parents stayed to discuss a few things.

The secretary in front requested my name and gave me my schedule, one I was to follow to the letter. I received my books and walked to my homeroom, the heavy weight of education on my back.

Walking down the halls, I made mental notes on everything: location of important rooms, possible escape routes and to inform the board that the school needed a paintjob. White walls and tiles are so boring, especially with blue lockers lining the walls. I took out my schedule and searched for my locker number. Finding it, I began to search for my locker, which, conveniently enough, wasn't even five paces from homeroom.

I punched in my combination, took a look at my schedule and placed unnecessary books into my locker and slammed it shut, locking it. I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed for homeroom, only to make contact with the hard floor.

"Man, that hurt," I quietly whispered to myself as I rubbed my sore bum.

I looked up to see the cause of my fall, only to look into the eyes of a ten-year-old. He had spiky hair, red with black tips, yellow lightning bolt bangs framed his innocent face and eyes the colour of my favourite gemstone: Amethyst.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized in a child-like voice. "I always bump into people."

He extended a hand and helped me up. He sure has a lot of strength for his age.

"I'm Yugi, nice to meet you,"

I froze and almost mentally slapped myself. Of course! He who doesn't know Yugi was born in a barn! He's the top duellist in the world!

"Zandria," I returned the favour once I shook off my daze. "It's an honour to meet you."

"You new?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, it's my first day here,"

"Well, welcome to Domino High,"

"What? The Demonic Overly Managed Institute for Numbskull Ogres?"

He blinked before bursting into laughter.

"That's one way to put it!" he said, trying to control his laughter.

Don't you just love this kid? I froze again, a shiver running down my spine. Why do I feel like I'm being watched? There were no cameras, nor any hiding places for potential stalkers, so why am I feeling like this?

"Hey, Yug'!"

I looked past my newly-found friend and saw a blond running this way. Though taller than most young men my age, he seemed gentler. He did, however, nearly trip over his own feet when he stopped as he caught sight of me. Yugi spun around and sparked up a conversation.

"Oh, hey, Joey. How's it going?"

"Much better now that I've seen one of Heaven's angels," he responded, looking at me and I blushed.

"I'm no angel," I answered, placing one of my many bangs behind my ear. "I'm a person sent by Satan to lure and kill innocent boys."

He froze before my answer hit him and he laughed, so did Yugi.

"I'm Joey, nice to meet ya!" he introduced and grabbed my hand to shake it.

"Zandria," I followed.

"She's a new girl," Yugi added and Joey looked at me.

"You're new?"

I nodded and he continued.

"What's your homeroom number?"

"Five,"

Before I could even register what was about to happen, Joey grabbed my arm and dragged me into a random direction.

"Same as ours! You'll love it here at Domino High, I can guarantee it!"  
>Oh boy, aren't we off to a cheerful start?<p>

############

_Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I truly apologize to my old readers for rewriting…again…but I hope you liked this better than the older version. Just let me know which you prefer…_

_Merry Christmas and may God bless you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Meeting a new frienemy**

Stumbling over my feet, I allowed Joey to drag me to wherever he wanted to. Being dragged into a classroom on my first day wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but it was good to know that I've made some friends.

Joey pulled me into my homeroom and almost into the teacher's desk, but turned quick enough so I wouldn't get badly injured. He dropped his brown bag next to, what I assume is, his desk and motioned for me to sit next to him as Yugi took his seat right behind us.

"So, Zandria, you sure you're new around here?" Joey asked, leaning back in his chair as I sat down and faced him.

"Pretty much, but I could've lost my memory like in a dream I had," I replied, giving him a small smile.

"I guess dogs hang out with dogs, don't they, Wheeler?"

All three of us spun around to find the voice that so rudely interrupted our conversation, though we just started it. Standing in the doorway was a tall brunette with cold blue eyes. He buttoned up his school jacket and was standing proud. To me, he seemed like one of those perfectionists that never puts a foot wrong.

"Look, Kaiba," Joey began, getting to his feet. "I can talk to who I want and Zandria is not a dog!"

"He's right," I added, also standing up. "I'm not a dog; I'm your worst nightmare."

Kaiba looked at me with his, what I presume, usually cold gaze, but I saw his eyes widen a bit when he caught sight of me. It went unseen by anyone else and Kaiba resumed his usual stare.

"And how is it that you could possibly be my worst nightmare?" he asked, his voice low and his eyes narrow.

"I have family in high places," I answered, crossing my arms.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow but said nothing further and walked right past me. He took a seat at the back of the class and took out a book to read, blocking out any interference.

"Is he always like that?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Joey replied, also taking his seat.

"But he does have a good side," Yugi spoke up and I nearly jumped. "He really cares about his brother, Mokuba."

"I know every person has a good side, but some are just harder to see than others," I responded, locking eyes with Yugi.

'_I wonder…'_

My thought was interrupted as Joey continued.

"Let's not talk about him. I want to know more about you, Zandria,"

I blinked as if the question caught me off-guard before speaking.

"Well, there's not much to tell…"

"You're new, so there's a lot to tell!"

I pondered for a moment, thinking about what I should or shouldn't tell them, but then decided it would be best to reveal as little as possible about me.

"Well, I love music for a start," I said and Yugi leaned forward, resting his head on his arms. "Though, my stepsister and I have completely different tastes in music."

"You have a stepsister?" Yugi asked, lifting his head.

"Yeah, Tea Gardener,"

Yugi's head shot up, Joey fell out of his chair and I was stuck on what to do from the sudden reactions.

'_She never told them? I thought she'd at least mention something about her family, but to never mention she has a sister? That's just plain rude.'_

"You're… you're…" Joey stammered, getting up from the cold floor.

"Tea's stepsister," I repeated.

I caught sight of Yugi trying to make sense of my words since he was blinking a lot and shaking his head as if he's trying to wake up from a dream. My brown eyes caught dark and cold blue ones as I locked my eyes with Kaiba's and a shiver ran up my spine.

Kaiba was looking right at me, his gazed fixed like he was frozen and his eyes held only coldness. And yet, I could feel something in them, like an emotion he has never shown to anyone. Almost like I'm someone different than the rest…

And then I felt another shiver, one that you feel when you feel like someone's watching you. Looking around the room, I saw Yugi and Joey, Kaiba still looking at me intently and then no one else. It's really frightening and I don't like it. I then return my gaze to Yugi, only to find someone, no, something standing next to him.

This…person looked almost just like Yugi, but he had blonde strikes in his spiky hair and his face was much sharper, unlike Yugi's child-like face. His eyes were also different, but remained the same Amethyst colour. His eyes were fixed on me and his arms were crossed over his chest. He vanished just as quickly as he appeared and I had to blink several times to make sure it was just my imagination.

"That's really…new," I heard Yugi say, snapping me out of my trance. "Tea never mentioned anything about having a stepsister."

"We're not exactly close," I responded. "We just try to avoid each other as much as we can."

"Hey, Yugi, hey, Joey!"

We all immediately turned our gazes to the door to find Tea, and someone I don't know, standing in the doorway. Tea walked over to us, greeted her friends and they greeted back, before turning to me.

"Hey, Zandria,"

"Tea," I greeted through gritted teeth.

The bell rang and the group departed, each one taking their own seat as more students came pouring in and I prepared myself to start my first day of school.

**Kaiba's POV**

She's just started here and I already don't like her. I know she just said she had family in high places, but she and I both know that it was a lie. And yet, I feel like I've seen her somewhere before. The voice and tone seems quite familiar, but I can't place them.

I'd better keep an eye on her; she might be much more valuable later. If she _is_ someone of great importance and has much influence, then I will have to get her on my side. Of course, anyone who has any duelling talent might be of use to me for me to reach my goal.

Her face doesn't look familiar, maybe because I've never seen her until today. Of course, anyone in Yugi's circle of friends is a useless duellist. And yet, I feel as if Zandria is hiding something… Something that could help me…

Darn bell, I was busy reading. I guess I'll do research on her later, I might just find something _interesting_.

###########

_I apologize once again to all my readers, even more to my co-author, but please leave a review. That will get faster updates!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Strange events**

**Zandria's POV**

And now my day just got ruined. If I had known Tea was actually telling the truth when she told me she knew Yugi, I probably wouldn't have been so shocked or angry. Here I was, thinking I made some new friends and then I find out they're her friends. Wonderful, isn't it?

I hear the teacher going on about stuff happening at school, but I'm never interested in any of that. Clubs have their own stuff going on and I don't want to be part of any one of them. That'll just be a waste of time.

I heard the bell go off and I picked up things to head to my first class. I'm hoping to have several of my classes with my new friends and that Tea isn't in a single one of them. Of course, Fate hates me and I will somehow get cursed during the day.

Entering History, I noticed several students that weren't in my Homeroom, so this will be much harder than I thought. I took a seat, only to discover I'm sitting behind Yugi and next to Joey. Tea was next to Yugi and that other guy with the brown hair wasn't here. See? Didn't I just tell you I'll get cursed?

Today we were learning about Egyptian Pharaohs and what made them great rulers. I love just about every subject I am taking at this school, so me writing notes on everything and anything should be no surprise to anyone. I always give my all in everything I do, so consider this to be normal.

The class itself had white walls and posters of people who made a difference that affected our society today, such as Benjamin Franklin. The class was half asleep as the teacher went on about some Pharaoh named Atem. He used to be the greatest ruler of Egypt, though I could never claim anyone was a great ruler.

"Alright, everyone. Your assignment for this semester is to do research on Egyptian Pharaohs and their lives. I expect at least thirty pages on this!"

The entire class groaned at that last sentence, including me. Thirty pages? That's an entire book on my life story! I had to stop myself before I hit my head against my table just to express my emotion.

"There is one good thing about this, though," the teacher continued, hoping to gain everyone's attention. "You may work in groups of up to three. To make things a little easier, I'll give you five minutes to decide."

Almost like they received an electric shock, every student jumped from their seat and scrambled, hoping to get into Yugi's group. I simply stood up and walked over to Joey.

"Hey, Joey," I greeted with a smile.

"Zandria, why don't we form a group?" Joey asked me and I nodded.

I wasn't interested in being part of everyone's idea of wanting a _certain _someone in my group. Now the question was: who else? Students were shoving and scrambling to get to Yugi and no one was about to give up. I saw Tea trying to calm everyone down as Yugi tried to get out. I don't know if he's Claustrophobic or not, but I can tell he wants out… badly.

"Sorry, everyone, but Yugi's already in a group!" I heard Tea yell and the classroom was cast in silence.

"A group of _two_," I added, leaning on my one arm.

If Tea could see the smirk on my face when I said that, she would've fled. Every student tried even harder to pull Yugi into their group as Tea tried to keep them all back. I just love making her life miserable…

As Joey and I watched the whole circus taking place, I noticed a few things: Yugi was quite popular among the females, Tea was hopeless with crowds, Yugi hates having a lot of people around him and Tea can't stand it either. So, what does all this mean?

I walked forward, took Yugi's arm and quickly pulled him out, holding him tightly. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as the crowd became reckless and the teacher had to step in to stop the fight. They formed a bundle and students kept fighting, hoping to grab onto Yugi who wasn't even there.

Joey cleared his throat and I looked at him. He pointed at me, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and stifled a laugh. I blinked before I felt Yugi shift, almost as if he's uncomfortable. I looked down and blushed redder than a tomato ever could: I was holding Yugi around his stomach, in a tight embrace while his hands were on my arm.

I instantly let go, the embarrassment clearly etched on my face as well as Yugi's.

"That's enough!" the teacher boomed and we all jumped at the sudden and loud voice. "Since you are all making this into such a difficult task, I'll separate you myself!"

He pulled his clothes straight, walked back to his desk to retrieve a list and began naming students to fall into groups.

"Group eight: Zandria Gardener, Tea Gardener and Yugi Muto."

The remaining students groaned and so did I. Tea? He actually wants a bloodbath so badly? There's no way in hell this is going to end well, not at all… He continued to place students into groups and it seemed Joey didn't like it. The girls in his group constantly kept asking questions about Yugi, because he was Yugi's best friend. I listened in, hoping to gain some valuable information.

"What's Yugi's favourite thing to do?"

"None of your business!"  
>"What's his favourite colour?"<p>

"There's no way I'm answering that!"

Oh well, guess I won't find anything out after all. We spent the rest of the class reading from the text book and after about ten minutes, I felt that tingling feeling again. I was being watched. I looked up and around the room, hoping to spot the Peeping Tom. What I did see caught me off-guard: there was a transparent person standing next to Yugi, the same one I saw a while back. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked at me intently. His dark purple eyes bore into my soul, so I quickly turned my attention back to my work.

**Yugi's POV**

I hate it when people always attack me! Why can't I go through one day without being swarmed by fan girls or people who want to duel me? And right now, I can't help but wonder why Yami is staring at Zandria. It's not like she's that ugly, I think she's quite beautiful.

'I heard that, Yugi,' Yami said through our mind link and I covered my face with my hands to hide my blush.

'Yami, you've been staring at her for a while now. Is something wrong?' I asked back after a few seconds.

'I can't help but feel like she's hiding something. She's too different from every other girl,'

'That doesn't give you the right to keep staring at her,'

I saw Zandria suddenly sit up and look around the room. Her eyes fell on me, but it seemed like she was staring at something beside me, right on the place where Yami stood. She instantly turned her attention back to her schoolwork after that.

'Do you think she can see you?' I asked hesitantly.

'She can,' Yami simply replied. 'I know she can. Didn't you see the look in her eyes?'

'You don't think…'

'The only way she can see me is if she has an Item, and I'm quite certain she does. The only problem is how do we know for sure?'

'It shouldn't be that difficult to just ask her,' I suggested. 'So far, she seemed quite nice,'

Yami cast one last uncertain look at Zandria before vanishing back into the puzzle around my neck. It truly can't be that hard, can it?

**Zandria's POV**

We spent the rest of the class in silence until the bell rang. To tell you the truth, that's probably the fastest I ever ran out of a classroom, but I had to get away. That feeling still hadn't left and I hated that tension-filled silence. I needed out.

I came to a halt in front of my second class: Music. Music was my talent and no one could possibly beat me at it! I sighed and entered slowly, gazing around the room. There were desks with chairs and a desk for our teacher, on the walls were famous musicians and musical sheets. One thing that was out of place was the brunette sitting at the back with his eyes focused on the book in his hands.

I chose to ignore him and took a seat right in front of him, taking out my books just as more students began to fill the room. Our music teacher wasn't that bad, he just has a way of wanting everything to be perfect and I mean everything. If one person said something wrong, he'd go on about how important it is that that thing is perfect and flawless. Annoying, isn't it?

After class, just before the bell was scheduled to ring, he captured our attention with one simple word: assignment. He gave us clear instruction to compose a musical piece or to improvise on an existing one. He also told us that we can work in groups of up to five and that the due date was next month.

The bell rang and I got up, but was stopped from leaving by mister Seto Kaiba.

"You and I will be working on this together," he stated simply.

"What? Are you too darn important to ask like a proper gentleman?" I spat, trying to give him a death glare.

"No, but if I did you wouldn't agree,"

"What makes you think I will now?"

"I can make life very hard for you, Zandria Gardener," he threatened, his gaze turning cold.

"And so can I," I stated, eager to get going before I land in detention for being late. "However, I don't think I'd want to make my own life hard. It's already too complicated."

With that, I pushed past him and left, anger in my mind and a glare on my face.

I had two more classes before break and those went flying by. I kept seating myself next to or behind Yugi and far from Tea, just to keep the peace. I also noticed that Kaiba is also in my classes, and that's just weird. During break I sat outside underneath a tree while I thought back about my conversation I had today. As I tried to clear my mind, I remembered the way Tea looked at Yugi, the way they interact, and I also remembered how I ended my last daydream: me and Yugi having a picnic.

Then it hit me: Tea likes Yugi but neither of us know who he likes, so why not find out? So, here's my plan: I'm going to write him a love letter.

**Seto's POV**

Zandria, Zandria. You seem to walk a lot into the classes I have, don't you? First Homeroom, then Music, Math and Science? It can't be just a coincidence, though I believe it to be so. I see that you and Tea can't stand each other and that you have taken a liking to Yugi. But that is of no importance.

I've been doing some research on you and found nothing except that you're a duelist. You have never entered a tournament nor a simple competition. I have also found out that you do have family where they can influence others, but I have yet to discover where.

I can't wait to see the look on your face when you find my surprise…

#############

_Hiya! Sorry for the long wait but I do believe this chapter would be worth the wait! I have a poll on my profile and I really need votes on that so please go vote! _

_Also, I have some news to share with all of you, my loyal readers. I have started university this week and I'm afraid I will not be able to write or update as often anymore. I will, however, try my best but I will not be making any promises since I know I'll have trouble keeping them._

_For the authors I beta for, I will not neglect you. You will be receiving a PM from me shortly in which I will explain a few things to you._

_As for everyone else, make my week by reviewing. I'm pretty much homework free, so more reviews inspire me, inspiration makes me write, me writing gets faster updates (after my co-author checked it) and that will in turn make you happy._

_Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**A surprise or two**

_**Zandria's POV**_

If anyone asked me how day was I would simply tell them this: THANK GOD IT'S OVER! I've had such a rough day and all I wanted to do was go home. This will explain why I'm standing in front of my locker taking out the books I needed for homework, curse every teacher under the sun, with a very angry look on my beautiful face.

As I was taking out my English Literature book, an envelope fell out and dropped elegantly to the floor. I shut my locker, picked it up and my eyes widened: my name was written in the most elegant handwriting there was and so neatly I thought I was dreaming.

Hesitantly I opened it and pulled out a letter.

**Zandria Gardener,**

**You are hereby invited to the Kaiba Corp. Champion's Arena Duel Monsters Tournament that will be held in April during the school break. Inside this envelope you will find a rulebook and an entry card. Display this card at any Game shop to receive a new Duel disk.**

**The start of the tournament is the 2nd of April. **

**All duellists who have received this invitation are expected to participate unless given reason in writing to Mr Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. **

**Good luck.**

**Seto Kaiba **

**CEO of Kaiba Corp.**

**P.S – You must participate or I will reveal your secret.**

The last line was written by hand and not typed like the rest of the invitation. As I read that last line, my brain started working overtime. What does he mean by that? What secret? He doesn't know anything about me. He must be bluffing. I only met him recently, so how can he know anything about me except my name? I don't know if he's bluffing or not, but I'm not going to participate. What makes him think I'm a good duellist anyway? He's never seen me duel before. Besides, I believe that I actually suck worse than 2-year-olds at Duel Monsters.

Releasing a sigh, I put the invite back and put the envelope into my bag. I'm really not a in the mood to contemplate over this, so I'll just worry about it when the time comes. Right now, I want to get home so I can get to work on my…_project._

I walked past other students in conversations at the volume of an elephant trumpeting in a microphone before exiting the school building. I hate noise and this is much more than anyone's ears can handle. Once outside I couldn't find Yugi or Joey, so I decided to leave. I really want to get home and waiting forever for them to show up will just waste my time. All I wanted to do was say bye anyway and that isn't worth the wait if you have a skull-shattering headache.

Walking home in absolute silence does wonders for the soul, I'll tell you that. It gives one time to think things over. No one really cares about you or where you're going, so it works in my opinion. That is until…

"Hey, Zanny! Wait up!"

My hands grew into fists and I turned around, fury building up inside of me. No one, I repeat _no one_, calls me that wretched nickname and lives to tell the tale. But that's not exactly possible if the person who called me that is Yugi. He's just too cute to kill.

'_Did it again, didn't I'? _I thought to myself.

'_You most certainly did.' _Shania replied and I could feel her smiling.

'_Shut it, Shania.'_

"Hey, Yugi," I greeted with a smile once he caught up and I chose to ignore Shania. "What can I do for you?"

He held up one hand, telling me to wait, as he tried to catch his breath. Once he did that, he looked at me with a huge smile.

"I wanted to ask you something." He asked, but he did seem a bit nervous.

"I'm listening."

The minute the words left my mouth, a shiver ran up my spine and that feeling of being watched took over. Next to Yugi, I saw him again. He just appeared and I knew the source: Yugi's puzzle. I saw it glow slightly before this…spirit appeared. So many questions buzzed around in my mind: why was he here? Why is he staring at me like that? Why can I see him? _Who the hell is this guy?_

"C…could…could I…I…uhm…"

Yugi's face was getting redder and redder by the second, add that with his stuttering and capture it on video and I'll have over a million hits on YouTube in a matter of five minutes. The being next to him just kept staring at me, not moving or changing the way he stared. This guy is really starting to creep me out.

"Could you what?" I asked, gazing at Yugi curiously and ignoring the uneasy feeling.

"I…uhm…I ah…"

I giggled and Yugi hung his head in embarrassment. He just looked so adorable!

"You know what?" I said and he looked at me, raising his head slightly. "Here's my phone number."

I took out a notepad from my shirt pocket with a pen, scribbled it down and gave it to him. His thank you was an even redder face and more stuttering. I shook my head in amusement as I placed the notebook back.

"Give me call once you've summoned the courage. I promise I won't bite. See you tomorrow."

With that, I walked away leaving a shocked Yugi behind, but that feeling didn't leave until I was around the corner.

'That was terribly awkward. I wonder who the hell that spirit was? Was he Yugi's brother perhaps? Oh wait, Yugi doesn't have a brother. I wonder…' I began thinking thus adding to my headache but that was the least of my worries.

'_Keep wondering like that and your brain will work overtime.'_ Shania voiced, her thoughts cutting into mine.

'_Haven't heard anything from you in a while. What have you been up to?_' I asked, quite curious as she's never been this quite.

'_Rummaging through your mind and getting rid of useless pieces of memory.'_

'_Such as?'_

'_The time you and Alan pranked his brother; the day you and Alan went to the zoo; the day you two kissed, however, seemed too good to remove.'_

'_And what about those memories…Hey! That's private!' _I yelled, furious that she would stick her nose into my private memories.

'_It's not my fault you enjoyed it.'_

'_You're lying anyway! We never kissed!'_

'_You did.'_

'_Did not!' _I argued back.

'_You did.'_

'_We did not! And since when do you go through people's private business?'_

'_Since you started school this morning.'_

'_Must you always be so calm about everything?' _That trait probably annoyed me more than anything else, so I just had to ask.

'_Yes, yes I most certainly must.'_

'…'

'_Zandria?'_

'…'

'_Alright. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I went searching through your mind.'_

'_Apology accepted. Now can you please leave me alone for a few minutes? I just need some time on my own.'_

'_Sure.'_

'_Thanks, Shania.'_

The walk home was quite peaceful but my mind was buzzing with questions, adding to my headache even more. I needed to know why he keeps appearing next to Yugi and why he keeps staring at me like that. What am I? A zombie?

Once I've reached my house, I opened the door, shut it quietly and headed to my room. I was so lost in thought that I never noticed that I was home alone. I simply threw down my bag and walked over to my desk.

My room wasn't anything special: a wood-coloured desk, a single bed covered in maroon, a brown bedside table, a brown dresser and a mirror against the wall. A note left by my stepmother on my desk already told me I'm in trouble for something I probably didn't do and I haven't even begun reading it, I simply recognised the curly handwriting.

'_Would you kindly explain to me why I found a picture of Yugi on your desk? You know Tea doesn't like it when others look at her boyfriend, so remove it today or else. '_

So it begins. She always does this to me. Anything involving Tea's emotions and beliefs becomes the most important thing in that entire house, so I probably should get rid of the picture before I get cursed for the rest of my life.

Of course, I already have an idea in my head on how to win Yugi's heart. I've had a deep crush on him ever since the day I… Wait, that's it! The person I saw that day! It was Kaiba!

'_Which means he knows.' Shania said in my head._

'_I know. That can only mean one thing.'_

'_I guess you better watch your back from now on.'_

'_Yeah.'_

About my project, I've always had this idea in my head about writing letters to my lover in riddles and leaving out my name, so let's if this idea will work on Yugi. I sat for ten minutes, thinking about what I was going to say and then I began to write.

I read through it and once I've finished put it away. Tomorrow I will go place it in his locker.

'_May the best girl win, Tea.'_

_**Yugi's POV**_

I was lying on my bed thinking about today. I made such a fool of myself! Why couldn't I look her in the eye and just ask her? She seemed nice enough.

'_It's because you like her.'_ Yami said as he appeared next to me.

My deep blush was enough of an answer to prove him right. I released a heavy sigh before looking at her number in my hand.

"Think I should phone her?" I asked, uncertainty clear in my voice.

"Why not? She herself said that she wouldn't bite. You might just be surprised."

I pondered on that. She did say that and she was so nice to me. She saved me from those kids in class, smiled whenever I saw her and even gave me her number without me having to ask for it. She really isn't like every other girl.

"Sometime today would work, Aibou." Yami said, snapping me back to reality.

"O…okay."

I went downstairs and walked to the table with our phone. I picked it up slowly and dialled the number, my courage keeping me from ending the call. She won't yell at me…I hope…

_**Seto's POV**_

It's been done. I saw her take it out today. I also know that she'll accept the invitation as her reputation is at stake. She won't easily refuse.

The phone's annoying ringing interrupted my thoughts and my secretary told me that Gerald wanted to see me. Of course, I could always turn him away but I can't do that to the only person who runs my company so well.

"Send him in."

My door opened and Gerald stepped in with arms filled with documents.

"My apologies for being two minutes late, sir, but someone decided to…"

"No apology needed. What are you holding?"

"All the research you requested about the next gaming arena, sir. I thoroughly checked everything and everything is in order. The bottom document is all the legal issues concerning the land you wish to buy, sir."

Gerald placed them on my desk where he always does and then stood waiting for my next order.

"Gerald, I would like you to do some research on someone."

"Who would that be, sir?"

"Zandria Gardener."

His eyes widened for a split second before he spoke and told me something I never even expected to hear.

"Zandria Gardener is my daughter, sir."

_Sorry this is so late, I've just been very busy. Now to answer my reviews:_

_MalikOfDarkness – Thanks again for being so supportive in my rewriting over and over again… I promise it won't happen again!_

_KrisNdra – You know who you are. Thanks for the review and for getting me to sit down and actually do this… _

_m – I don't whether you're being sarcastic or giving me a compliment, but either way thanks for the feedback. And last time I checked, Zandria has only one hair colour and that's maroon. I think it's quite natural seeing as this is in anime and not real life… Thanks anyway, I loved reading people's opinions, whether good or bad._

_Also, my apologies to my co-author. I just really wanted to get this up._

_Lastly, could you please go vote on my poll? I only got 3 responses and they're for the exact same choice. I need way more than that…_

_Anyway, thanks for reading, please leave a review and see you all next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**KrisNdra13, this one's dedicated to you! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Also, I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own Zandria and anything associated with her such as her family (Tea excluded) and any OC's that might pop up. Enjoy!**_

Chapter five

A deal

**Seto's POV**

I raised my eyebrow at his answer. I don't actually care about anyone's family but this was a different situation and Zandria was the difference. I need her on my side; I can't let talent like that slip through my fingers.

"If that's the case, tell me more about her." I said as I sat down and motioned for him to do the same.

"I mean no disrespect, sir, but I would…" he started again.

"I'm not interested, Gerald. All I want to know is who she is, if she's a duellist and how I can get her on my side."

It was worth a try. If I'm not mistaken it was her I saw that day. If Gerald can tell me that then I know I've finally found what I've been looking for: a way to defeat Yugi.

"A duellist? She's a force to be reckoned with if she has a deck in her hand and someone to challenge. I, however, don't understand what this has to do with anything, sir."

So, he doesn't know what his daughter did. That's quite interesting. I was expecting him to brag about how she defeated Yugi but instead he's telling me that he doesn't know.

"Didn't you know that she defeated Yugi Muto?"

"Yugi? Zandria has never challenged him. I would know as there's nothing in the world that she doesn't tell me."

I pondered on that for a moment. If she truly kept nothing from him, he should know what she did. Unless… No, that's impossible. I'm never wrong.

"Gerald, I have a proposition for you…" I stated, knowing exactly how to make this work to my advantage.

**Zandria's POV **

In all honesty, I would love to see Tea's face when she finds out what I'm going to do and what effect that could possibly have. I mean it's not like Yugi's her personal property or anything. To me he's a friend and will soon be more than that. He just doesn't know it yet.

Writing a letter is the first step to get to know him better. I don't know anything about him personally but I would certainly love to. He seems like quite the gentleman and no girl would ever refuse a gentleman. He seems to be any girl's dream guy…

Dream… My mother used to say that a lot. I can still recall her exact words: "Dreaming is what keeps us alive and filled with hope, regardless of how small it is. Dreams are the only things keeping us sane in this world and allow us to find our bright future in murky waters of reality." She also told me that any girl can find her dream guy if she was patient. At least, that's what she said.

I guess there's some truth to that but I myself have yet to find that truth. My hopes shattered the day she passed away, my dreams vanished when my father remarried and the love of my life walked out of it many years ago. I have yet to find a dream that could become reality...

"Zandria!"

And of course my thoughts have to get interrupted by the screeching voice of my stepmother.

"Your father wants to speak to you!"

I groaned, already knowing what I could possibly be scolded about. I got up and walked down the stairs only to have my phone start ringing.

"Be there in a sec!" I shouted down before answering. "Zandria Gardener speaking."

"…"

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"…"

"If this is another one of those prank calls, could you please just knock it off? I've had enough of those to last me a lifetime, so just hang up or else I'll do it."

"Zandria!" Cassandra yelled again.

"I'm coming!" I called back before returning to my phone call.

"…"

"That's it. I'm hanging up." I said before ending the call.

"Zandria! Get your butt down here right now!" Cassandra yelled up again.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back as I descended down the stairs.

**Yugi's POV**

"…"

"You should say hello." Yami said from beside me.

"…"

"Yugi, just greet her."

My brain was so blurred that I didn't hear her place down the receiver until Yami shook me out of my daze.

"Yugi, you do realise what you've just done, right?"

"I…I…"

'_Why am I stammering? Why couldn't I even greet her?'_

"It's because you're in love, Aibou." Yami voiced, a smirk spreading across his lips.

I blushed a deep red at that statement before I could stop myself and I hung my head.

"I do not."

"Would you like me to call her instead?" Yami asked, changing the subject, and I shook my head vigorously.

"No, I'll just ask her tomorrow."

He stared at me for a few seconds before deciding to drop the subject.

"Who did you call, Yugi?" my grandfather asked, appearing next to me.

"N… No one." I quickly replied but it seemed my sudden reaction gave him the wrong message.

"Was it a girl?" he asked and I blushed even more, making him laugh. "I knew it! I thought you were acting a little strange since you came home. So, what's her name?"

"Z…Zandria." I stammered, my head hanging as I stared at the floor.

"Zandria… Invite her over. I'd love to meet her."

"You… would?" I asked, unsure if I heard right.

"Yes, I would. Go on, call her and invite her over for dinner."

I really didn't want to make this worse but from the look I was currently receiving from my grandfather, I didn't have much of a choice. I picked up the receiver, dialled and number and waited in suspense.

**Zandria's POV**

I stood in shock, frozen on the exact spot I've been standing for the past two minutes as my father explained it to me.

'_He must be kidding…'_

"Y…You're kidding, right?" I asked, swallowing heavily.

"No, Zandria, I'm not kidding." My father replied, his tone serious and grave. "I agreed to it."

'_This can't be happening. He did not… But he did.'_

"But… why? Why did you…"

"I think it would be a good thing. Keeping him happy keeps my job safe, Zandria. If this is the only way then it must be done so."

My brain tried to process the information, each second passing like an eternity. My life is over.

"Don't look so shocked, Zandria." Cassandra said as she gave me a smile. "You two make the perfect couple!"

My mouth went dry and I was like a fish out of water.

'_She's saying that because this merely means that Tea gets to have Yugi all to herself. Show some backbone!' _ Shania demanded, but my stammering continued.

"Y…You actually… but… that's…"

"Zandria, he's taking you out to dinner tonight. Go get dressed into something more…" my father stated, but was at a loss for words.

"Decent?" Cassandra offered and my father nodded.

"Yes, decent. It's a formal restaurant and you can't go out looking like that. What kind of first impression would that make?"

The hamster in my head began spinning again as the shock faded away. All the words rang in my ears. Formal? My fists clenched and my eyes darkened.

"I'm not going to dinner with him." I growled, now back to my senses. "I hate formal gatherings. Everyone is so…"

"You don't have a choice in the matter and it's not a formal gathering, merely dinner. Now go get dressed."

With that, my father shooed me away.

'_My life is so over.'_

'_Look on the bright side.'_ Shania tried to comfort, but when she says that it's hardly ever a bright side.

'_What's the bright side to this?'_

'_You can become famous in a matter of ten seconds.'_

I groaned and Shania took that as a sign.

'_Okay, so seeing as you don't want to go, how about we trade places?'_

'_Shania, you may be a spirit but you and I both know that you look nothing like me.' _I retorted but I was grateful for the offer.

'_True. My brown hair is so much silkier than yours and my green eyes would give me away.'_

'_Says the mage who can cast spells and mix potions.'_

'_Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out how to change my appearance… Oh well, I wish you the best of luck!'_

With that, she vanished into the deeper corners of my mind and left me to my own devices.

I was about to yell at her for leaving me alone but a phone's ringing can interrupt just about anything.

"What?" I groaned, really not in the mood.

"Z…Zandria, it's me, Yugi."

Oops.

"Oh, hi, Yugi. Sorry, I'm just feeling a bit down."

"It…It's fine. Uhm… I just wanted to know… would you like to come over to my house? My grandfather insisted on meeting you."

'_Please! Kidnap me if you have to!'_ I begged in my head, but I knew it was too late.

"Sorry, Yugi, but I can't. I already have plans."

"Oh… Okay. Some other time then?"

"I'm free tomorrow…"

"O… Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Great. See you!" I said before ending the call.

'_At least one good thing happened today.'_

#########

"I look so fat." I complained as I stared at my reflection.

"No, you look proper." Cassandra said as she _gently_ helped me into a dress.

I was forced into a short, strapless black dress and silver heels. My hair was given a bit of a curl and my face was lightly covered in make-up - much to my dislike. I was also wearing a black star pendant to make the look more complete.

"Come on, he'll be here soon." Cassandra said and dragged me out of my room.

'_Tea should be grateful.'_

'_Don't give her that satisfaction, Zandria,'_ Shania said. _'She'll only use it against you.'_

Once downstairs, my father inspected me before giving a nod of approval.

"I hate you." I hissed at my father who only smiled in approval.

"Keep him happy, Zandria. Don't let that attitude of yours get the better of you." He stated sternly and I snorted.

"When Hell freezes over."

"Zandria, do not disappoint me…"

**Seto's POV**

It's been done. Even though I'm not too fond of doing this kind of thing, I must find my answers. Taking Zandria to dinner was a last-minute decision but one that had to be made. Perhaps threatening to fire Gerald if he didn't agree to it was a bit much but how else was I to get Zandria to agree to this?

So, this explains why I'm in my limo on the way to her house dressed in a black suit and blue tie. I've decided that taking her out to a public place would be better as this might make her more comfortable. Being around others might make her feel safer, though there won't be anyone else as I've booked the entire restaurant for the two of us.

I hate having to endure such humiliation, but it must be done. I must find out how she did it. If bringing her flowers, taking her out and being… _nice_ to her is what it takes, then I will do it.

"Master Kaiba, we're nearly there."

Good, that means it's time for plan to be set in motion.

**Yugi's POV**

I've been pacing around for the past half hour and I could sense Yami was becoming less patient with me. I'm trying to think about how I'm going to ask Zandria about whether or not she has an Item, but I can't be too direct or she might get suspicious. She could also be dangerous and if I ask and could try to take my puzzle .but if I don't ask at all, how will we ever know?

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." I said, stopping and looking at Yami sitting on my bed with his arms folded across his chest. "What if she doesn't have one? What if she tries to do something to the puzzle?"

"Are you worried that she might take it?" Yami asked with concern in his voice. This only showed that he didn't think of her as being dangerous. "No one has been able to yet and I'm not planning on anyone doing that anytime soon. Besides, I didn't sense any negative energy from her."

"That's true. You would've told me if you did. But then, let's say she doesn't have an Item and so that would mean that she can see spirits."

"Yugi, people like that don't exist. The only way she can see me is if she has an Item and she can see me, so she must have an Item."

"I guess…"

I released a heavy sigh before shaking my head.

"It's getting late. I'll just ask tomorrow." I said as I came to a decision.

With that, I wished Yami goodnight.

_**Well? How was it? Take forty seconds to write a review and tell me. My poll is still open so please go vote. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
